Senseless
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Matthew leaves the confrence early and Alfred soon notices that he is missing and goes searching for him. Human names used.


**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>The world meeting was the usual chaotic disaster; Matthew was sitting next to Kiku's empty chair. He watched the multiple fights throughout the meeting hall. Heracles and Sadik were fighting while Kiku was trying to separate the two from exchanging blows. Ludwig and Antonio were trying to get Lovino away from Feliciano the older Italian trying to strangle the younger; hitting Ludwig as the German pulled the smaller Italian behind him, Antonio restraining Lovino from tackling the German. Ivan was scaring the Baltic's and Felix was hiding behind Toris while sending jabs at the Russian. Sighing Matthew curled further in his chair pressing Kumajirou to his chest, his eyes wandering to where Francis, Arthur, and Alfred were. The three where arguing; the two Europeans practically ready to claw the other's throats out. Alfred was laughing at the two causing both to turn their anger on him. Silently Matthew stood up and placed Kumajirou in his chair; where the bear curled up in the warm chair. Petting the bears head softly Matthew turned and left the meeting room not being noticed by the other members of the meeting.<p>

Leaving the meeting building with no problem Matthew started down a street in Paris wishing the meeting was taking place in his homeland. Matthew walked a few minutes before stopping by a door that was almost covered in vines, looking around Matthew pulled the vines from the door and after clearing the foliage he tried the door. The old wood giving after a few strong nudges, old hinges screeching in protest as the door was opened. Behind the door Matthew found an old overgrown garden that was long since abandoned. Even through years of neglect Matthew could see the once beauty of the garden which now held a wild beauty that no human could create. The sounds of the modern world silenced by the old stones and wood, giving a peace Matthew rarely gets in a city. Walking around the overgrown flower beds Matthew found an old bench with a climbing rose curling around the wood. Gently he unwrapped it and placed it to where it could grow up the old lattice. Sitting down on the now cleared bench Matthew sat in silence clearing his mind.

Alfred was feeling an absence for a few minutes now, pulling out of the mindless fight he was having he searched the meeting room for Matthew. His gaze found the white bear curled in Matthew's chair but his owner nowhere to be found. His attention on finding his brother he didn't notice Ludwig yelling at everyone to calm down and take a seat leaving Alfred the only one standing.

"America will you seat down."

Alfred jumped at Ludwig's voice a few snickers went down the table, Alfred looked around surprised everyone was seated and was waiting for him to seat down. Thinking quickly Alfred smiled his Hollywood smile and stepped away from the table.

"Sorry dudes. I'll catch y'all later." Alfred said cheerfully and left the conference room leaving everyone confused.

Closing the door Alfred dropped his smile and hurried out of the meeting building a few workers moving out of his way. After leaving the building Alfred ducked into an empty alley and closed his eyes, searching for the link that he shared with Matthew.

Unlike the other nations Alfred and Matthew held a deep connection the two being linked by shared land and cultures as well as people.

Before the Europeans settled in North America the two shared a land and people. They were one being in two bodies, their people lived in a time where there were no fences and the people were able to roam. The two knowing all the languages of their people's Alfred held more control over the southern half of the land while Matthew held sway over the North. When the Europeans first started to settle in the America's Alfred and Matthew struggled to keep their identities but the claiming of land and people claiming it as their own made them change, they had only two choices; chance to meet the demands of these new people, or fade and give control of the land to someone else. So they changed to fit the new people of the land, both becoming young again, their old memories stored away to start anew. It wasn't till the Boston Tea party did Alfred remember his old memories, and his connection to his brother opened fully the two freezing at the feeling of being alone disappeared but both unable to enjoy it because if the upcoming war between Alfred and Arthur. That was also why Alfred was as strong as he was especially when he was young he was connected to the entire content of North America, Matthew being just as strong. Alfred was the last of the two to find this old connection and the memories that came with it due to the fact that he quickly entered the new people's world. Matthew stayed hidden for years longer than him not being found till both Alistair and Francis found him alone in the woods. The connection enabled them to find the other just by opening the connection the opening of the connection also opened each other to the other's feelings and thoughts.

As the connection opened Alfred relaxed the feeling of being alone disappearing, but Alfred frowned when he felt Matthew shy away before shutting down the connection leaving Alfred cold and alone. Alfred opened his eyes and realized he was on the ground, standing up Alfred headed to where he knew Matthew was. The connection telling him where Matthew was and that he was upset.

Alfred headed down the street running to find his brother, sliding slightly when he found the place he knew Matthew was. Stopping at the door he listened for anything behind the door but nothing could be heard.

"Matthew?"

No answer came from within.

"Matthew please, don't shut me out."

'_What's stopping you it wouldn't be the first time you broke a door.'_ Matthew said mentally.

"It's your choice, but please don't shut me out." Alfred heard wood creak and footsteps came to the door, but stopped. Knowing Matthew was on the other side he placed his hand on the door curling the fingers into a fist. "Why did you leave the meeting?"

'_There was no point in staying, I'm surprised you noticed I was gone.'_

"I always know when you leave the room."

'_No you don't. There has been many times when you and the others didn't notice me. There has even been times that you noticed I was there but that was short lived.'_

"I pretend."

"What!" Matthew said out loud his voice holding a tint of anger.

Alfred moved his hand from the door, feeling anger coming through the door.

"I pretend to not remember who you are or that you are there. I know it hurts you but…"

The door flew opened and Matthew stood in the doorway fuming, Alfred backed away raising his hands

towards his twin.

"But what?" Matthew said the words slow the syllables laced with anger. "How can you live with knowing you're hurting me, and continue doing it?"

Alfred bowed his head and slouched into himself, not looking at Matthew he answered.

"I do it because I don't want anybody to take you away from me. You're all I have left." Alfred looked up at Matthew tears coming down his face. "Our sisters, mom they're all gone. Lost to us long ago. And John…"

Alfred broke off sobbing, Matthew stepped out of the doorway and pulled Alfred into a hug. Alfred huddled into the hug sobbing into the label of Matthew's suit. Matthew's anger disappeared at Alfred crying and comforted his younger twin. Matthew sighed and stepped back into the doorway pulling Alfred with him. With a foot Matthew closed the door and accurately he took them to the bench and sat down Alfred practically in his lap.

"I can't lose you Mat… I can't." Alfred whispered in Matthew's collar.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Al. Listen to me." Matthew moved his hand from Alfred's back and raised his head to look at him. Watery blue eyes looked in calm lavender ones with a gentle hand Matthew removed the tears from Alfred's face. Alfred relaxing from the touch. "Ignoring me hurts both of us, a pain that is unnecessary. Remember that famous saying together we stand divided we fall. And we are not alone, we have a family. Our nieces and Nephews are what remains of our sisters. And we have Arthur, Francis, Patrick, Dylan, and Alistair. Even Tino said you could be part of their family. We have Jack, Leon, and Liam as well. So see we have a family and it may not be like what we once had but it's still our family."

"I still don't want to lose you."

"You won't, I am a power as well. You out of everybody should know the power I have. So don't cut me short."

"Everything is so different from what we grew up with Mat weapons that we have nowadays could wipe one of us from off the map. I wish we could have stayed in our forest and prairies and never meet the settlers."

"Alfred we're grown, and we could wish as much as we want but that is in the past. I am glad we had a second chance and grew to what we are now. We could have faded or been killed like what happened to our sisters but we didn't. I know you hold onto the past more than the others could imagine. And that you only act childish to fool everybody else, I can see the real you under that smiling façade. We need to learn to work together to become stronger and show the world the true strength of North America."

Matthew pulled himself and Alfred up and took Alfred's hand and quickly lead them out of the garden. Closing the door Matthew started to walk down the street away from where the conference building was.

"Mat where are we going?"

"We're going home!"

* * *

><p><strong>Names<strong>

**Alfred - USA**

**Matthew - Canada**

**Arthur - England**

**Francis - France**

**Ivan - Russia**

**Toris - Lithuania **

**Kiku - Japan**

**Sadik - Turkey**

**Heracles - Greece**

**Kiku - Japan**

**Lovino - S. Italy "Romano"**

**Feliciano - N. Italy "Veniciano"**

**Ludwig - Germany**

**Antonio - Spain**

**Felix - Poland**

**Dylan - Wales**

**Patrick - Ireland**

**Alistair - Scotland**

**Leon - Hong Kong**

**Liam - New Zealand**

**Jack - Australia**

**If I forgot anybody please tell me; hope you guys like this and if you have any comments please don't be shy! :)**

**Adious Black Kaitou**


End file.
